Update:Desert Tasks
Desert Tasks (members only) It's Task time once again, and - in accordance with your feedback - our latest set is based in the sand-blasted splendour of the Kharidian Desert. For old-school veterans of the Achievement Diaries, this is a chance to add a new piece to your hard-earned Task gear collection and rack up some indispensable high-level rewards. For newer players, it's also a golden opportunity to discover the amazing content out there in Gielinor's arid lands, while picking up some sweet rewards in the process. The 43 new Tasks are split into Easy, Medium, Hard and Elite categories, and encompass the full breadth of the desert's adventuring prospects. The Tasks range from such humble undertakings as catching a golden warbler or dancing with the troubadours outside the Citharede Abbey, right up to heroic feats such as completing every achievement within the Dominion Tower, or slaying a desert strykewyrm while equipped with a fully charged slayer helm and ancient staff. Completing the Easy Tasks will earn you the Desert Amulet, which is upgraded with each consecutive tier of Tasks that you complete. Each upgrade increases the amulet's stats, and also adds handy functions to it. These include reduced failure on the Agility Pyramid; unlimited teleports to Nardah; and the ability to create a quota of molten glass each day only from soda ash, as long as you're within the desert. http://services.runescape.com/m=rswikiimages/en/2013/1/desert-tasks-amulet-21114924.jpg There's a ton of rewards to be had beside the amulet, too, all of which apply permanently when you've completed the requisite tier of Tasks. These include discounts at the Mage Training Arena's pizazz store; access to an additional teak tree and sandstone rock; the opportunity to upgrade the stats of your ancient staff; and a free, daily supply of potato cacti. Last, but not least, you'll get lamps full of glorious XP with each tier that you complete - up to a whopping 160,000 XP for the Elite tier! So - dust off your desert gear, top up your waterskin and bask in the oasis of Task-finishing fulfilment. We'd love to hear your ideas for future Task Sets, so head on over to the Suggestions Forum and let us know! Mod Maz Queen of Squirrels ---- How to start the Desert Task Set: Access the Noticeboard. Then, select the Achievements heading, followed by 'Desert' in the drop-down box at the top-left of the interface. Through this, you can see what you need to do for each Task, and where to claim your rewards once you have completed the sets. 'Requirements: ' * You must be a RuneScape member. * Many Tasks have their own requirements. See here for full details. ---- Behind the Scenes Video If you haven't already, take a tour of the Desert Tasks with our recent Behind the Scenes video: ---- In Other News * Grab one of our Abduction Teleports before it grabs you, over at Solomon's General Store! * Yelps is hosting a Summoning extravaganza on the Squeal of Fortune this weekend. Keep an eye out for further details! '' * ''The rug merchants in the desert now offer a new "fast travel" option, which instantly delivers you to your chosen magic carpet destination, albeit at 5 times the standard cost of the journey. '' * ''The Recruit-a-Friend system now uses Bonus XP scrolls, which are stackable and can be activated whenever you choose. '' * ''Diango has introduced a new way of retrieving your previously claimed holiday items, through an easy-to-use interface. Take a look here for full details. * Several monsters have had their Defence lowered, so they can be hit more consistently, including steel dragons and dark beasts. The patch notes archive can be seen here. Discuss this here.